What Am I Doing Here?
by Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm
Summary: song ficcy 2 Linkin Parks Don't Stay. Hiei is tired of Yusuke and the gang and how he is going soft from being arond them. so he returns 2 Makai but no matter how hard he tries he can't forget his love Princess Pazoko.


What am I Doing Here?  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Or Linkin Park. Don't own Pazoko, my bud Tazi does.  
  
AN: Yah another song fic! This is my forth and decided to make it a Hiei fic. Hope ya like it. Tazi gave me this idea along with 11 others!  
  
AN2: k I'm adding an oc named Pazoko the demon princess. She is gonna be Hiei's lost love. If ya love Hiei just pretend ur Pazoko k. Sorry to people who don't like ocxcharacter pairings but I luv riting them!  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!! K so its not that important but meh. K this story takes place in a couple of years after the end of the Manga...... thought I hav no idea how it ends just work with me k.  
  
O and if Hiei is too OOC please tell me so I can try and re-write it, and try to capture his character better! Thanx!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hiei walks into his room and flops down on his bed with a bowl of ice cream in front of him. He reaches for the disc-man he secretly kept under his bed. Yusuke and his gang didn't need to know he liked a few Ningen things. The only other person who knew was his best friend Kurama. Hiei puts on his headphones and lets the CD play. A few moments later he notices that it's a different CD. At the moment its Don't Stay by Linkin Park playing  
  
"Damn fox! Must hav switched my CDs. Hn. Might as well listen to it and slaughter him later."  
  
Hiei snacks down on some of the "sweet snow" while listening to the music. Not realizing that the song had much more to it than he thought.  
  
~~Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe  
  
Sometimes I need you to stay away from me  
  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
  
Somehow I need you to go~~  
  
Hiei's thoughts quickly turned to his plans to soon leave the group and return to Makai and lead a demon life. One at least close to his old one. But maybe with less crimes. Than he remembers Pazoko. The demon princess and Botan's half-cousin. How much Hiei loves the girl, no one knows but he won't admit it any way. Not even to him self.  
  
~~Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay~~  
  
"Faithless...... maybe I am faithless...... I don't believe in much, mostly the sappy Ningen ways. How can a demon live such a life, among such fools? Love, peace, happiness, they don't really exist. There is only, hate, war, sadness, and death, in the world. Ningens are blinded by their hope of a bright future......... Hn. Or, maybe these things do exist, maybe love is true...... like the princess. I don't know what I really feel towards her...... it is more than likely lust not love." The Yokai brings back the memories of when he had first meet the Wolf demon for the first time.  
  
Yusuke and his gang of friends had had a huge party and Kurama had somehow managed to convince Hiei to come a long. And Botan brought her half- cousin, the Wolf Princess of Makai, Pazoko. In Hiei's eyes she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in the 3 worlds, and beyond. He instantly had fallen in love with her, but didn't realize it until months later, when he couldn't stop thinking of her.  
  
~~Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well  
  
Sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself  
  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
  
Somehow I need to be alone~~  
  
"I had trusted them..... But why? They are Ningens; I should never have trusted them. I am a demon, and a powerful one, I did not, do not need them. I feel like screaming my self, almost killing my self for trusting such foolish Ningens. I can't believe half the things I did, said to them. I helped them, saved them...... I'm glad I'm alone."  
  
~~Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay~~  
  
"Don't stay, I won't stay. Soon I'll b gone from this Ningen realm, back to Makai, even if it is hell, its still home. Forget the possibilities of my joining the team, of ever become a full fledged spirit detective. NEVER! It was all a dream of Koenma's, never reality! Forget the memories of the times I had helped them, all I want is my self-back. My old self, the one who knew no boundary, no end to power, knew how to truly kill, and do it rite."  
  
~~I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away  
  
I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away  
  
With no apologies~~  
  
"I don't truly need any1 any more. I never really did need any1. They only thought I did. I don't need another day of them making me soft, changing me from who I really am. Ignored? I was never ignored. They all knew better, knew what I could, can do. Well maybe except for that moron Kurabaka! How does Yukina but up with him I'll never know. Apologies...... I ask for no ones apologies! I need nor want any. Besides what ever they could say will never change my mind..... Unless I meet up with the princess. She alone can make me feel.... Happy? At peace,..... But its something I won't stand for! I just won't see her again........ Ever...."  
  
~~Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
Just give me myself back and~~  
  
'That's it I'm going back to Makai NOW! I'm leaving and I'm never coming back...... ok that sounded childish. But I don't care. I'm not staying!'  
  
Hiei grab the few possessions he needs to live in Makai, he still remembers how to live the life of a demon and that's what he planed on doing. Thought after a few days he finds himself walking into the place he swore to himself would never go. The largest demon city in Makai. The realm over which princess Pazoko rules.  
  
Later that day he realizes he's heading to the place where he and the princess used to meet in secret hoping she would b there on this night. The place is really just a small garden with a fountain in the middle but instead of water, it was a fountain of blood. Hiei sat on the only bench there and slowly began to think.  
  
'What am I doing here? I told my self I would never come here, never see her again. She is one of the many reasons I am going weak! I can't stand to see her again, yet here I am waiting in the place I am most likely 2 see her. I am such a fool! I told myself many times I was over her, than a princess would never love "the forbidden child" any ways. Thought those years ago there was once something between us. But I believe that died like the flame on a candle when put against the wind.  
  
But than Hiei hears it. Soft footsteps and the swoosh as the end of a robe brushes against the ground, and than her voice. To his ears its creamy and silky soft, but with a shape edge to it, like a knife, one side is sharp and the other smooth.  
  
"Hiei? Is that you? What are you doing here in Makai? I thought you now lived in Ningenkai."  
  
"I have left the Ningenkai and returned here." Is all he says not looking at his old love.  
  
"But why are you here Hiei? U told me you would never return to any part of my realm. I don't understand, those years ago wat did I do?" The princess slowly walks over to the Yokai and sits down beside him  
  
"You did nothing."  
  
"Than why did you up and leave for no reason?" She slowly raises her hand a caress the side of Hiei's face.  
  
"Because, I......." Hiei breaks off unknowing of what to say a million things going through his head from 'I'm in love with you' to 'it's none of your damn business!' even thought the first one was true her preferred the second one. "Its nothing" is all he mumbles  
  
"But Hiei, something must be wrong. You don't normally say something than do another. Its not in you nature." Hiei slaps away her hand, which she holds to her chest as if it had been burned.  
  
"I said its nothing, I just....." Hiei trails off for a minute lost in his own thoughts than continues "I don't know. I just couldn't stand the Ningenkai anymore, so I returned to my home here in Makai. And before I even realized what was happening I found my self here in your realm. Naturally out of pure habit I came here to think."  
  
"Only to think?" The princess says smoothly whispering so Hiei can hardly even hear her.  
  
"No....... Much more. I came here also to see you......"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I..... I've fallen in love with you." once the words left his mouth Hiei stood up not believing he just said that than and in an instant he's gone. Out of the garden, the city, and the realm. Gone just gone.  
  
As Hiei ran the last lyrics of the song rang through his head  
  
~~Don't Stay~~  
  
~~**~~ K stupid ending I know. But I had to end it there so the sequel would work right! n e ways plz plz plz review! If I get some helpful reviews the sequel will be better! 


End file.
